


Happy Families

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Parents Scott And Stiles, Adopting, Car Accidents, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Parents, Puppy Liam, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott's life has been turned upside down since the whole werewolf shit but the death of Liams parents means that Stiles has to say goodbye to his college dreams as he's put in charge of Liam as his legal guardian.</p><p>Stiles though Stiles doesn't care less he's glad he can take care of Liam even if he has to be a tough person sometimes and punish him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt on Tumblr from anonymous that said Would you write a fic where Scott or Stiles becomes Liams legal guardian and ( whoever it is) gets kind of protective over him? I think it would be really fun seeing them react to his first school dance, or getting a bad grade. Ooh! Bonus points if they're both his makeshift parents but they're not a couple.( I think that dynamic would be hilarious. Like, Scott still has Kira but Scott and Stiles have to go to Liam's game or whatever)

Scott and Stiles life has been far from normal for the past four years.

It all started when Scott was bitten by a werewolf and from there the two best friends were dropped in a world they only existed in science fiction books and really awesome TV shows like Buffy and Charmed.

But nope Scott’s a werewolf, Stiles is a human and the rest of there friends were supernatural as well.

Another thing Scott and Stiles never thought would happen in a million years is them becoming parents.

They had plans to move away to go to college but things all changed when Liam and his parents were in a car crash.

Liam survived only just managing to hang on to life because of his werewolf powers, his mother and foster father however weren’t as lucky.

They were announced dead by paramedics on there arrival.

Liam was distraught and he wouldn’t eat or sleep, he wouldn’t talk to anyone accept Stiles.

He wouldn’t even talk to Scott his Alpha.

“So your not going to college now?” Sheriff Stilinski frowned at Stiles.

“Nope I’m going to join the police academy and become a deputy, you’ll give me a job right?” Stiles asks.

“As long as your not annoying! You know we need plenty of deputies anyway after what happened with Jackson and Matt, besides I love being able to boss you about” Sheriff Stilinski smirks.

“I knew you’d say that so I applied already I start in three days and its only half an hour away the academy” Stiles smirks.

“Are you sure about this?” He asks looking to his son nervously.

“Being a deputy? Yeah what else am I going to do?” Stiles questions and snickers a little.

“I meant about being Liams legal guardian.

“Well I don’t particularly want to be responsible for a sixteen year old but all his family are dead, he has nobody accept me and Scott” Stiles tells his father for possibly he sixth or seventh time?

“But your the official legal guardian Stiles your the one that’s responsible for the kid” The sheriff tells him.

“I know but Scott’s his alpha of course he’s going to be there for him” Stiles smirks at his dad.

“Where are you all going to live?” The Sheriff questions.

“Well Liams mother left the house to him in the will so me and Scott will stay over there with him” Stiles tells him.

“And food?” Sheriff Stilinski asks.

“Scott working at Deatons full time now at a really good wage plus he’s taking classes online to become a vet.

“I have a bunch of money saved up too, since I’m not going to college I don’t need to pay the tuition” Stiles tells him.

“Have you thought this through though Stiles? Being a role model no matter the title is hard” John tells him.

“Dad don’t worry we got this! He’s going to be a senior in no time at all” Stiles smirks.

 

...................................

 

“Liam! Scott” Stiles shouts for the seventh time “Get your asses up and come down for breakfast” Stiles shouts at the top of his voice.

He hears shuffling and sighs going back to the grill.

He opens his letter and his eyes bulge out.

“Liam! Get here now” Stiles shouts.

“Why do you have to shout?”Liam asks scratching his head making his hair even more messed up. “And why are you waking me up on a Saturday?” He pouts.

It’s been almost a year since his parents died he eventually opened up to Stiles and then opened up to Scott to he’s almost back to his normal self.

He can never control himself on the full moon any more he can’t seem to find another anchor after his parents death.

“First it’s Friday, and you have early morning Lacrosse practice and second was there anything you need to tell me?” Stiles asks cocking an eyebrow.

“Not really” Liam tells him sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Really?” Stiles asks.

“Not that I can think of” Liam shrugs.

“Your grounded”Stiles tells him “I want you straight home after school today” Stiles tells him.

“What? What for? That’s so unfair” Liam hisses his eyes flash bright gold but nothing else happens.

“Yeah well when I get a letter telling me your failing Econ classes and have repeated behavioural issues I have to do something about it, when you get home I’ll tutor you” Stiles tells him.

“But I was going to go to the movies with Mason” Liam tells him.

“Well Mason will have to go without you” Stiles tells him as he places a plate with his breakfast on in front of him.

“I’m not staying in I’m going out” Liam tells him.

“Oh I don’t think so young man, do I have to remind you I do all the washing? I can make sure all your clothes turn pink, I cook all your meals I will make sure to cook curry every night” Stiles hisses at him.

“But I hate curry” Liam whines.

“Exactly” Stiles smirks “If your not home by four PM I will get Mr Yukimura to give you a months detention” Stiles smirks.

“So unfair” Liam hisses.

“Life is unfair cupcake” Stiles smirks.

Liam just growls at him a little.

“I will make a deal with you” Stiles tells him.

“What’s the deal?” Liam asks sceptical tucking into his breakfast.

“You abide by the rules of your grounding come home tonight and let me tutor you hopefully help you understand Econ, I understand why you don’t get it coach is kind of crazy” Stiles laughs.

“Was there supposed to be something appealing in your deal?” Liam asks.

“I was going to say let me tutor you for about an hour or two then you can call Mason and ask if he wants to stay the weekend I will make Chinese and we can have a Netflix marathon or something” Stiles offers.

“Throw in a bunch of junk food and let me pick what we marathon and we have a deal” Liam tells him.

“You thought I wouldn’t provide junk food? I’m nineteen I’m not fifty” Stiles tells him.

“The way you and Scott act your like an old married couple” Liam laughs.

“Just because me and Malia broke up doesn’t suddenly mean I’m going to jump on Scott besides he’s still dating Kira even if she is in New York” Stiles tells him.

“Oh my god you would totally bone Scott if he was single” Liam tells him.

“Language” Scott says half naked in the door way.

“Yeah Baby wolf language” Stiles laughs.

“And for your information I would totally bone Stiles if I wasn’t straight” Scott tells him kissing Stiles cheek for emphasis.

“Thanks babe, but I’m totally seeing someone” Stiles tells him.

“Ohhh mother is cheating on father awkward” Liam giggles and almost chokes on a pancake.

“Really who you seeing?” Scott asks excited.

“Parrish” Stiles says his voice low but both the freaking werewolves heard them.

“Parrish? He’s dating Lydia” Scott shouts choking on his own pancake too.

“I’m also dating her” Stiles says his face going bright red.

“Your dating two people at the same time? Player” Liam says making his voice go super high when he says Player so it sounds more like playyyyyyyyyyeeeerrrrrr.

“Actually I’m dating them, there dating me and they are dating each other” Stiles shrugs.

“What like polymory?” Scott asks.

 

“Yeah we haven’t got to the relationship defining stage but we have plenty of sex, its mainly me and Jordan right now with Lydia out of town but we skype have phone sex and stuff” Stiles tells Scott.

“Do you have any pictures? Lydia is hot as hell” Liam asks.

“Go get dressed for school before I ground you for a month” Stiles tells him and Liam runs for the stairs his eyes are comically wide.


End file.
